


The Sun can't Shine as Bright without the Moon

by truxng



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bullying, Depressed Hinata Shouyou, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, Hinata is going to SUFFER, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Y'all ain't ready for this one, what do i tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truxng/pseuds/truxng
Summary: During the Shiratorizawa match, Hinata gets hurt and his team responds in a way he didn't expect.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou/Original Male Character(s), Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 28
Kudos: 164





	1. What are you saying?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gets hurt during the Shiratorizawa match.

_I can see it. The ball. It's coming towards me._

_I hit the ball. We got the point. Why am I in so much pain?_

_Everythings blacking out... I can't see anything... All I can make out is a faint cry and in excruciating pain._

_Then everything is black._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"-ta! -Nata! Can you hear me? Stay with me Hinata!"

_Huh? Sugawara-senpai? Where- oh right. We're at nationals and playing against Shiratorizawa._

I look around and everyone's crowding me. 

"Hinata! Oh my god! I thought we lost you! Let.s take you to the hospital, 'kay?

I nodded my head and tried to stand up, but was ultimately pushed down.

"You shouldn't be moving, let me take you to the hospital." He gave a nod in consent as Tdeka Sensei picked up the small boy and rushed off.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Where am I?_

Hinata slowly looked around and noticed that his leg was in a cast hanging into the air. 

"Oh you're finally awake" He turned to his left and noticed the doctor walk in with some papers and documents in his hands. 

"Are any of my friends here?" Hinata asked. The doctor looked at him with sympathy in his eyes. 

"They're not here dear." The doctor then left after setting down the bills and medication down next to him where he could reach.

Hinata slowly laid his head back and sighed.

_'Why aren't my friends here?'_

' _Will they still care?'_

_'What if I can't play volleyball anymore?'_

_'What's going to happen to my life?'_

_'Hell, I broke my damn leg...'_

_'What will I do?'_

Shouyou ended up falling asleep in a deep thought train and a dreamless sleep.


	2. Thats what you really think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata was in shock. Was this what they really thought? Was he only a one-use thing? Did they only use him for the quick attack?

Hinata finally got discharged from the hospital and was walking back into the club on his crutches. He arrived at the door noticing the sound of volleyball shoes sqeaking on the floor and balls being hit onto the ground behind closed doors.

_'Why is the door already closed?'_

The small boy took a deep breath and opened the door. 

There at the door was Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Yachi.

Hinata's face immediately lit up and he started talking to his friends.

"Hey, guys! Can I come in an-" Kageyama cut him off.

**"Get lost.":**

Hinata was taken back and his mouth hung open in shock. He looked up at his 'teammates' and could only stare.

"W-what do you mean ' _get lost_ '? I- I'm part of the volleyball club! R- right? We won nationals right?" Hinata tried to reason with Kageyama until Yamaguchi chirped in.

"Part of the club? You broke your leg! You can't even play anymore! Why do you think we'd still want you here? Who said you ever won? We did all the work because YOU got hurt." Yamaguchi had a cold tone and his voice was toxic. His face wasn't any better, the green-haired boy was twisted with disgust. Hinata looked over at Tsukishima and Yachi and saw that they looked away. He thought it was weird they weren't saying anything and looking away as if they were ashamed.

"B-but guys! We're family!" Hinata was in shock. Was this what they really thought? Was he only a one-use thing? Did they only use him for the quick attack. The injured boy tried to peek inside the gym but got stopped by Kageyama pushing him down making Hinata landing on his ass.

"Are you kidding me? You're so dumb to think you can even step inside. Now leave." Yamaguchi spat. Hinata never knew the level of toxicity that Yamaguchi had. Well, he has hung out with Tsukishima his whole life, so what did he expect.

Yamaguchi and Kageyama slammed the door in his face and he was left to the sound of volleyball shoes sqeaking again signaling their return to practice. There he sat on the floor, mouth hung open in shock, and gripping his leg in pain

Hinata slowly got up, cautious of his leg and grabbed his crutches and walked back to his class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh this was short lol (Just like my hair now :P I cut it and now my moms gonna beat my ass :'))


	3. what did i ever do?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gets unexpectedly pulled over by a couple of his former teammates and some of their friends for a "chat"

Hinata usually walks around aloe for lunch nowadays. It's not like he has any friends to hang out with, or his volleyball team to practice with. Every day is the same routine now. 

Go to school later than he usually does.

Eat breakfast with his family

Go to his classes.

Walk around for lunch and/or hide.

Go to his classes.

Bike home or walk home.

To him, it's not safe at school anymore. It's a nightmare. He can't take the rumors. He can't take the stares. He can't stand the pain. Hd can't stand not being able to stand up to anyone anymore. He never knows when someone will grab him.

He was pushed into a wall, away from the teachers classrooms and in a secluded area from inside the school. Right about outside of the door whee he would be walking to volleyball practice. 

"K-Kageyama? Yamaguchi?"

He looked up with fear and shock. He couldn't believe that these two were the ones who knocked him down. What did they even want from him anyways? Cutting Hinata off from his thoughts, he was met with a big punch to his face and a kick to his gut. He was hunched over and coughing and cupping his face from the blunt force of the kick and punch. 

"So weak and pathetic. Can't even defend himself from a punch."

"I mean he was useless in volleyball anyways. So what did you expect?" Yamaguchi laughed after his comment and pushed Hinata down after his attempt to get up and run. 

"Where do you think you're going" Kageyama kicked the smaller boy in the shin and Hinata fell back onto the ground with a loud thud. They both started to mercilously beat the smaller boy until he started bleeding and stopped fighting back. At some point he heard some more voices and felt more hands and legs bumping into his body and hurting him in ways he wish he never felt before. Over and over they would beat him, kick him, spit on him, anything for almost an hour and a half straight with no breaks in between. 

_"P=please.. N-no more..." **It hurts. Leave me alone. I'm begging you. Please! I can't take it! It's too much pain. I can't feel anything anymore. I can't get up. It hurts.**_

He knew he couldn't stand u to them if he wanted. He knows he can't. They're a lot bigger than he is. He's _tiny_ compared to him. There's nothing he could even do. All the teachers he's tried to talk to brushed him off.

" _They're just playing around"_

_"You're overreacting"_

_"They're just messing with you"_

_'They wouldn't understand. They never do. Have they left yet? I don't feel anything anymore. All I feel is pain.'_

They kept kicking at him. Ignoring his pleas to stop and for mercy. Kick after kick, punch after punch, it seemed like they never got tired of seeing the helpless boy withering on the floor, on the verge of tears and in pain. Unknowingly, he passed out and that left whoever was beating him up do whatever they wanted for however long they wanted. So there he was, passed out on the floor. Unprotected, bloodied, and beat up. Fading in and out of conscious but too out of it to move or think straight. Everytime he tried to, pain shot through his body and he ended up giving up.

_'What is there so much pressure under me? Am I being lifted up? I'm too tired to open my eyes. The warmth feels nice. I want to be closer to it.'_

Hinata snuggles closer into the mysterious warmth. He doesn't care what or who it is, all he knows is that he wants to stay there forever. He doesn't remember the last time he's felt like this. 

\------

_"Yea I just found I'm on the floor near the stairwell."_

_"Yes, just passed out on the ground."_

_"I mean of course I had to pick him up Yachi!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeee this took longer than expected lol. my teacher keeps dishing out assignment after assignment (≧~≦)/


	4. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yachi, who else do you think did it?"
> 
> Hinata heard some voices in the back as he gained some consciousness
> 
> -
> 
> In where, Tsukishima finds Hinata on the ground and swears to himself that one day, he will get Hinata out of this city and take Yachi along with them.

_"yes, I found him lying on the ground!'_

_"I picked him up so no one could hurt him anymore! Of course, I wouldn't leave him lying there! Look at him!"_

_"Yachi, who else do you think did it?"_

Hinata heard some voices in the back as he gained some consciousness but didn't want to open his eyes or move because he was scared it was going to hurt. He also didn't want to interrupt their conversation, so he just quietly listened to them talking. In a way, their voices soothed him in a state that he didn't understand. He loved how sweet their voices sounded but of course, was too scared to say anything. He didn't even dare to open his eyes once and take a peek. Though, he did hear " _Yachi"_ while one of them was talking but thought it was another girl who coincidentally had the same name. 

_"Tsukishima! Kageyama and Yamaguchi are going to be so mad if they found out we were helping Hinata!"_

Tsukishima? Was he the one who carried him in there? Hinata opened his eyes a bit to see Tsukishimao on his left side, accompanied by Yachi on Tsukishima's left side as well. Yachi looked over at Hinata and noticed that his eyes were open and sighed in relief. Hinata started to sweat nervously because he didn't know why they helped him in the first place. Were they there to hurt him? Did they really want to help him? What happened to being with the volleyball team? Why did th-? Hinata was cut off from his train of thought and let out a small yelp and was almost tearing up from the sudden feeling. Hinata looked up and saw Tsukishima looking at his bruises on his arm to test if they hurt Hinata at all. Turns out, he was right. _'It hurt like a bitch'_ Hinata wanted to say, but in the state of shock, he was just staring at Tsukishima, teary eyes, biting his lip, quivering, trying his best not to cry in front of his former teammate. 

Tsukishima felt so sorry. He was in pain the whole time. As was Yachi. The day they saw Hinata return his Application was probably the most dreadful they have ever been. Tsukishima, Yachi, the third year, and Kiyoko was in shock and despair. Tsukishma looked over at Kageyama, Yamaguchi, and surprisingly Tanaka, and Nishinoya was looking smug, Almost happy. As if he never, mattered to them, or that the memories they made didn't matter because he was useless. All because of an injury that resulted in him not being able to play with the team anymore. They were;t feeling distraught at all. They were in pure joy and excitement that he was leaving. 

Tsukishima held his hand up to Hinata's cheek to try and stroke it, but Hinata backed away in fear and brought his arms up to cover an interaction. Tsukishima, however, frowned at this and spoke in a soft and calming voice. Caring and worried you could say.

_"Is it ok if I put my hand against your cheek?"_ Tsukishima received a small nod from Hinata. It looked uneasy as if he didn't trust him. To Tsukishima, this was like meeting a new kitten that was from the streets for the first time. The taller one brought his hand up slowly, and caressed Hinata's cheek, lovingly, with care, and gently. Hinata teared up from the sudden interaction and snuggled into the touch. Yachi's heart melted at the interaction and took a quick picture that she would send to Tsukishima later on. Tsukishima promised that he would get Hinata and Yachi out of there with him. Tsukishima took his other hand, his left hand, and gently placed it on Hinata's head. Hinata felt cared for. He felt loved. He felt _safe._ He wanted this to last forever, and Tsukishima was going to make sure it was going to last forever. He just needed time. Until then, he will catch from the sidelines and tend to Hinata whenever he got hurt. He wanted to provide Hinata with anything he asked for. He would even grab the moon for him.

Tsukishima doesn't;t know when he fell in love with Hinata, but it somehow did. He thinks it was when Hinata tried to shake his hand during the match between Kageyama and Hinata and Yamaguchi and him. Over the practices, he felt his heart swell up when he was near Hinata. He wanted to keep him safe and wanted Hinata to himself, not in a possessive way of course, but he wanted to tell everyone that Hinata was his. He wanted Hinata. He was in love with Hinata. He kept up the relentless teasing to try and get over the _small crush_ he had on the smaller middle blocker. Hinata's smile was perfect. His aura was so bright. He was bright. He was happy. Every time he bothered him to help him study, every time he would try and think of a come back against him but ultimately only came up with "beanstalk", when Hinata would jump around, even having the slightest amount of sugar. Tsukishima adored Hinata. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Hinata try and speak, in a pained voice and trembling words. 

_"w- will you help me? i- it hurts Tsukkishima.,"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres some tsukihina action for y'all multishippers ;)))
> 
> bruh this shit has the audacity to delete on me like 4 times smh. Also, I'm writing a new kenhina smut so watch out for that. 
> 
> The next chapter of "Stains" should be out in a few days so please be patient. sorry for the long wait :(((
> 
> Thanks for all the support so far <33


	5. I don't want it. Stop. No.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's life couldn't have gotten any worse, but surprise, it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some Trigger Warnings!!
> 
> \- Self Harm  
> \- Lgbtq+ slurs  
> \- Blood  
> \- Attempted Rape  
> \- Suicide referance
> 
> if you feel uncomfortable reading then I advise you to skip over this chapter :((

_"w- will you help me? i- it hurts Tsukkishima.,"_

Tsukishima looked over at the smaller boy, teary eyes threatening to fall, face scrunched up, and obviously suffering. Tsukishima couldn't deny, he was too far deep. Even if he wanted to leave Hinata, he couldn't. There was no way he would let himself leave the love of his life like that. Hinata was his everything. To others, it may not seem like it. Hinata was a ball on sunshine. Hinata mattered so much to him, he didn't realize it until now. Pathetic. Tsukihsima looked over at Yachi and Yachi was smiling. She knew he wanted to get them out of here. Move away. They pray that the bullying would stop. Maybe it would. Maybe if they hoped a little more. 

-

-

-

-

-

Boy were they wrong. Hinata's bullying got worse than before. Word spread around the school that he was a ' _fag'_ and that he's a whole. Rumors were spread everywhere. Everywhere Hinata went, he didn't get a break. Constantly every day, he was called slurs, beat up, knocked down, stolen from, avoided because _'other people didn't want to be infected_ _'_ and told how no one would love him. The volleyball team, however, was so excruciating. He was picked on by Yamaguchi, Kageyama, and even Tanaka and Nishinoya. Day after day. Hinata's parents were never home. They were off on a business trip for a few years, so Hinata was living alone for the past year and a half so far. He'd go home and treat his wounds. Sometimes, he would make his own wounds. He knows it's wrong. He just can't help it. With the constant torture at school, he has to relive his stress somehow right?

Slice after slice. Blood started to pour out of his wrists. It looked so beautiful, beads of blood sat on top of his wrists. Sure, the stung, but he liked the feeling. He feeled like he deserved it. If only he didn't get hurt during the Shiritorizawa match. If only he paid more attention. The more he thought about everything that was going on, the more he started to sob and cut again. After some time, he looked back at his wrists. There was lood everywhere, he fet faint, but sure did it feel good. The small boy slowly got up on shakey legs and walked over the his bathroom and washed off the blood. It stung a lot, but it was fine. He'll get used to it.

Or, at least he thought he'd get used to it. Everytime someone grabbed him by his arms, he hissed and his arm stung. Every day at school he got called various fun names, such as _'Fag' 'Slut' 'Whore'_ and his favorite _'Good for nothing object'_. He couldn't't take it anymore. The words hurt him. It really did. To the point where he stopped visiting Tsukshima and Yachi. He stopped going to them for help in fear that he was bothering them. He didn't want to cause anymore trouble for anytime. He know what would happen if the Volleyball team caught them talking or helping the injured boy, they'd get the same treatment as Hinata. It was weird, he thought. he didn't feel safe anywhere. Not at school, not at home, not even out in public. 

Hinata was pulled from his thoughts as someone snatched him and pinned him against the wall. It was uncomfortable, he didn't know what to do in this situation. He winced when the boy grabbed both his wrists and pinned them above his head. Hinata squirmed and tried to get away from the tight grip on his wrists. He was pretty sure some of the cuts opened up again but he was too worried to care. The boy leaned into his ear and breathed near his cheek. _"So i heard you liked it up the ass? You fag. What a loser."_ The boy bent down, he was about a foot taller than Hinata was and locked against his ear lobe. Hinata was very uncomfortable and tried to kick him away but ultimately failed. The boy in front of him stuck his knee in between Hinata's legs to spread them apart. At this point Hinata had tears streaming down his cheeks, Hinata wanted to leave. Now. He tried to kick and scream, but the boy who pinned him, pushed his hand against his mouth. He leaned down nd in a deep dangerous voice, he whispered a threat into his ear. 

_"If you resist me now, I'll rape you in front of the whole school and show everyone how much you like being a submissive bitch."_ Hinata was scared so he stopped fighting him, also because in was in so much pain already from his wrists, and not going to lie, this guys knee was crushing his dick. The boy removed Hinata's shirt and as well as his own shirt. He snaked his hands down Hinata's slim torso and down to his thighs. " _You have such a feminine body. Almost like a **girls**. You were practically asking for it, you whore. If only you didn't look so much like a girl this wouldn't have happened" _He whispered into Hinata's ears. Truthfully, they didn't have to be quiet. The boy followed Hinata when he was wandering around alone. They were in a secluded place. The boy slammed Hinata onto the floor and pinned both of his arms next to his head. 

_"Is the little cunt cutting himself?! Oh my gosh, you are hilarious!"_ Hinata tried to hide his head in shame. He was sure he looked like a wreck, his tear streamed face, his hair sticking to his forehead from him trying to fight back, and a sore throat from trying to scream for help. The boy slipped his hands down to Hinata's ass and gave it a squeeze. Hinata yelped in surprise ad sicomfort. He really didn;'t want it, he really didn't enjoy it.

" _P-please! Don't!"_ It didn't matter what he said and he already knew it, but he tried anyways. He wanted to try to be loud enough, for maybe someone to hear him. 

-

-

No one came. There was blood and a mixture of cum from Hinata's abused ass. Hinata was on the floor a sobbing mess. No one came.

_-_

_-_

_-_

-

-

Tsukishima was walking around the school when he heard a weird sound. It was pretty loud but he still ignored it, not thinking anything of it. He was getting really worried. Hinata hasn't been meeting up with him and Yachi for the past 2 weeks now and he's start to see him less and less. It's like Hinata's somehow getting out of his grasp. Tsukishima walked around the school to look for him. Again, he heard a noise. Thius time, it was a scream. A scream he knew all too well. He ran, but before he could even move, Yamaguchi walked up to him, as if everything was normal and greeted him like normal.

_Hey Tsukki! How are you? You've been missing practice"_ Yamaguchi had a small pout on his face. " _Sugawara-senpai asked me to check up on you"_ Tsukishima hummed in acknolagment. It disgusted him how his so-called best friend was pushing around a small fragile boy like he was nothing. Sure he can't play anymore but still, that doesn't mean you have to cut him off and call him stupid. Its so wrong. He needed to talk to Sugawara before it was too late. He was afraid it was going to be too late. 

Tukishima was snapped out of his thoughts when Yamaguchi started to giggle, " _Hey do you think that twink is getting raped right about now? I mean he has such a feminine body and looks and acts like a girl."_ Tsukishima was appalled. He never knew that Yamaguchi was this disgusting. He couldn't say anything though. For his sake, Hinata's sake, and Yachi's sake. Who knows what will happen if they were caught helping out Hinata. 

_"It would be funny if he were to **kill himself**_ "

Yamaguchi laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grrr, I wrote this at school. Fun fact, someone watched me write some of the touchy topics
> 
> sorry it was kinda short again
> 
> also, if you ever need someone to talk to, or maybe a new friend, my Instagram is https://www.instagram.com/tr.uxng/


	6. stay with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (If you didn't read this chapter because the tags under this mad you uncomfortable)
> 
> Yamaguchi and Tsukishima no longer became friends due to Tsukishima breaking off with Yamaguchi after the green-haired boy's homophobic and toxic remark about Hinata. Tsukishima finds Hinata in a small classroom shaken and covered in semen, clearly in pain. He carries Hinata to the nurse's office where he has a talk with Hinata. Hinata gets taken to Tsukishima's house where he is cared for and happy for now, as Tsukishima lies in bed cuddling Hinata, thinking of a way to help Hinata in this situation after texting Yachi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some of the following:
> 
> \- Mentions of Suicide  
> \- Rape  
> \- Homophobia
> 
> If you don't feel comfortable with any of these topics, please skip this chapter!!

Tsukishima couldn't believe it. His "best friend" just told someone to kill themselves. This wasn't the friend that he knew. This wasn't the Yamaguchi that Kei knew and cared about. This was a whole new different person and he didn't like it one bit. He couldn't stand it anymore, so he just spoke his mind. He couldn't take all the insults and bullying to his former teammate, all the guild that had formed on his back was getting too heavy.

"What is wrong with you!?! You can't tell someone to kill themselves, Yamaguchi!" Yamaguchi scoffed and turned his head, looking away from his best friend. "Are you Standing up for that fag? He's a fucking twink! A slut who likes to got things shoved up his ass! He's NOT normal!" In all reality, Yamaguchi was a toxic person. He didn't' care about anyone's feelings, He only cared about him, himself, and his reputation. He wanted a good reputation so he acted innocent and followed Tsukishima around as kids. He thought Tsukishima would understand him. Just maybe Yamaguchi cared about Tsukishima just as much as he cared about his pride. Yamaguchi thought that Tsukishima would surely agree with him. "Don't you agree with me!? I'm your best friend! Are you really going to defend him? You were supposed to agree with me!" 

Tsukishima thought that this was enough. He turned away from his friend and walked away, before he fully left, "Yamaguchi, I don't know what happened to you or what's wrong with you, but I can't be friends with you anymore. Goodbye. Don't talk to me or follow me anymore." Tsukishima walked away, disregarding his former friend's calls of 'I'm sorry!' and 'Don't leave!'. The taller of them didn't have any regrets, he didn't feel any remorse, he didn't even know what his true feelings were towards this whole situation. All he knows is that he was done with everything. While he was walking away from the freckled boy, he stumbled across an area of the school he hasn't yet come across, so he decided to wander around. The curiosity got the better of him and wanted to get familiar with loopholes around the school he could go around for... Emergencies. During his little stroll, he heard some whimpers and sobs. Without a second thought, h ran to where the noises came from. From outside the door, you could hear whimpers and cries. Tsukishima slowly and gently slid the door open, to not scare the person inside. Once the door was open and he could see everything, he let out a gasp. He thought his eyes were deceiving him. He couldn't believe someone would do this! Why didn't he come sooner? Why didn't he cut off Yamaguchi all those years ago? Tsukishima ran over to where Hinata laid and gently laid his hand on his arm. 

Hinata visibly flinched away and started to panic. Tsukishima started to talk in a soft voice. "H- Hey.., Sho, it's me.. Its Kei. I'm going to place my hand on your arm, ok?" Tsukishima received a small nod and a soft "K- Kei..?" 

Tsukishima was hurt. He felt so guilty, he could have done something to prevent this from happening, but no, he hung out with Yamaguchi instead. Yamaguhi insisted that he hung out with Kei and to stay with him forever, its not like Tsukishima couldn't have resisted if we wanted to, which he could, but he just decided whatever. Tsukishima looked down at Hinata who was currently curled in a ball, laying sideways in his lap, hand gripping his shirt, and his head tucked into his chest under his head. Tsukishima noticed that Hinata was falling alseep so he wrapped his other arm that asnt supporting Hinata from his left side, and wrapped it around the smaller boy. He pulled Hinata closer to him and already had a plan in mind. Yachi would be estatic about what Tsukishima would tell her. 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Where am I? Its so warm. Hey.. I remember this... It feels nice. I want to stay here. Who was this though? Tsukishima? I think so. I missed this. Ouch. Everything hurts. I want to wake up. I want to look at Kei. Why can't I wake up? Oh right, I'm still sleeping. Perhaps another time. Until then, I think I want to stay here. Perhaps he would.. Stay with me? Yeah, I'd like that very much. Stay with me.. Please._

Tsukishima carried the sleeping boy to his house and laied him in his bed, after changing him in some shorts and a big hoodie of his. Tsukishima claimed into the bed next to him and immediately felt Hinata grab onto his shirt like it was the last time he will ever touch. Tsukishima grabbed his phone from beside him and sent a message to Yachi.

\-----------------------------

Tsukishima: Hy Yachi, I found Hinata in a classroom after he was raped by someone. Brought him to my house after he fell sleep in my lap.

Yachi: OMG IS HE OK?? IS HE HURT??!!? PLEASE TELL ME HES OK!!

Tsukishima: Don't worry, he's fine. I changed his clothes once we got to my house. Theres something I'd like to talk to you about actually. 

Yachi: Than goodness Hinata is alright! What did you want to talk about? 

Tsukishima: I'm going to quit the club and leave from Miyagi. I can't stand it here and neither can Sho. Would you like to join u? IT'll be us 3 and we can stay with Kuroo-san and Kenma-san, as Kenma and Sho are best friends. 

Yachi: Of course! When are we going to leave?

Tsukishima: Tomorrow. Pack your bags tomorrow and give your papers to leave to the coach. Don't ackolage anyone, just the coach. Don't answer any questions. I'll pick you and Hinata after school.

Yachi: Sounds great! I'll see you then, Kei :))))

Tsukihima: See you then too, good night.

Yachi: Night!!!

\-----------------------------

Tsukishima sighed. Was he really going to do this? Yes. He was. This was for Hinata's sake of course. He put his phone down next to him and turned to the boy still craddeled into his chest and smiled. _We'll save you Hinata. Trsust me we will._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update :(( I'll try to update more often but like jvkfgdbyjrbj i hate school so much, the teachers make me uncomfy and i wanna run away. but like i have this to write uwu. sorry it took so long school is VERY annoying and my household got more eh-


End file.
